


Cursed

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Cursed

**Cursed**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 45

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spike felt like he'd been hit by a falling organ, something he was familiar with experiencing. He really hadn't put two and two together. It's not like he thought about his past all the time. Things came up in conversation and he remembered he'd said or done something related to it way back when.

He remembered something, now. Something that had been said to him at the time of one of those births.  _"_   _I_ _hope that the future generations of Harrises are blessed with a caring man such as yourself."_

Spike dropped his face into his hands with a groan. "I've been cursed."

"Not really explaining things, Spike."

Spike lowered his hands and looked at Xander. "One of your ancestors cursed me. Or, as she put it, blessed me with 'caring for future generations of Harrises.' She must've been a witch."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you being for real?" Xander said. "You've been 'caring' for my family for generations?"

Spike thought back and, yep, he'd helped every Harris he could remember. "Apparently so."

"Even my father?"

Spike heard the weight in Xander's question and saw the tightening around his lips. "What's his name?"

"William Alexander Harris."

Spike shook his head after a moment. "No. There was a William Lavelle, but he'd be too old to be your pops."

"My grandpa's name was William Lavelle." Xander sounded relieved by Spike's answer. He relaxed again, and even appeared amused. "Does this mean you really are enthralled?"

Spike scowled at him. "No." He stood abruptly, needing to put distance between them. Marching over to the stream, he dug out his cigarettes and lit one. He couldn't believe it. He'd been cursed all this time and hadn't even known it. Fate was certainly messing with him when he'd met up with Xander.

But was that really a bad thing? Spike took a drag from his cigarette and looked up at the sunny September sky. Being a vampire had its perks, but everything he'd gained from Xander was better. So he didn't feel like hunting or feeding anymore. So what? It hadn't hurt him none. And being with Xander was better than being alone, like he'd been after Dru had left him again.

He heard Xander approach, but didn't acknowledge him. Standing beside Spike, Xander tossed some rocks into the stream, listening to them plunk one by one.

"I'll get Willow to uncurse you," Xander said finally. "She's a pretty good witch now, from what I've heard."

Spike shrugged. He took another drag from his cigarette.

"Listen, we've put up with each other for long enough, don't you think? I mean, I know we trust each other, but you can only be with someone for so long before you either become brothers or lovers." Xander tossed another rock into the water. "I can't see you as my brother, Spike."

The words would've hurt, if the way Xander had said them didn't hold a different meaning. "That subject was closed," Spike said.

"I know." Xander shrugged. "But I'm letting the truth hang all out here. You deserve it."

Spike didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, anyway. Eventually, Xander sighed. "I'll call Willow."

"I'm right here." Willow's voice cut through the woods, startling them both. Spike and Xander turned sharply, to see Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Riley standing on the far side of the campsite, with weapons pointed at them. 

Xander put a hand to his chest. "Gah, you scared me," he said. He was startled more than afraid, though he didn't like the weapons pointed at him or Spike. "What's with the arsenal? And how did you find us?"

"I've mastered the locating spell," Willow said. She held Tara's hand, and Xander could see the energy flowing between the two of them. They were both witches and bolstered their power when touching.

Spike flicked his cigarette into the stream. "This is your show, mate," he said to Xander. He pulled the Hawk's keys from his pocket. "I'll be at Willy's."

"You're not going anywhere, blondie," Buffy corrected. Her crossbow was leveled at Spike's chest. Beside her, Riley held a rifle, which was aimed at Xander.

Spike snorted. Xander stepped between them, making him the prime target. He gathered the electricity around him, pushing as much as he could into Spike. "Buffy, don't."

"You really did go bad." Buffy's expression twisted into sorrow before hardening into the Slayer's determination. "I'm sorry. I can't let either of you leave."

"Don't you mean 'live'?" Spike piped up from behind Xander. He started to move, but Xander moved with him, keeping himself between Spike and Buffy. Spike released a disgusted sigh. "I can take care of myself, Xander."

"I know," Xander said. But the idea that Spike could be hurt by Buffy had latched itself into Xander's brain and wouldn't let go. He kept pushing electricity into Spike's shield. If Buffy killed Spike, Xander would... he would...

The world around Xander stopped for an infinitesimal second as realization washed over him.

Xander didn't like Spike, as he'd thought. Xander was in love with him.

And if Spike was killed, Xander would be destroyed.

Xander reacted without thinking of the consequences. He shot lightning from his hands to the ground in front of Buffy and the others, causing dirt to fly upon impact. "Spike,  _go_ ," Xander ordered as the others shouted in the distraction.

Xander could feel Spike's hesitation and he glanced over his shoulder with a pleading expression. Spike nodded and darted off into the woods.

When the dirt cloud cleared, it was just Xander facing four very unhappy evil-slayers.

  


**End**

 


End file.
